


Our Future

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, akaashi im sorry, akaashi is thinking about the future and bokuto doesn't like his decision, bokuto im sorry, everyone im sorry, im sorry, lol everything hurts, nothing lasts, why do I do this to my OTP?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: akaashi had always thought of giving up volleyball after high school and he doesn't understand why bokuto is so against the idea
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka, im so sorry...

Akaashi liked the quiet. He liked being able to listen to the surroundings. The sea bird squawking around him. The distant chattering of people on the pier. The faraway music of ice cream and arcades. He liked being on his own. He liked walking down a beach, shoes in hand, feeling the sand between his toes, the freezing water splashing against his legs. 

His only worry would be that his trousers would get drenched, no matter how high he rolled them up.

Akaashi liked the quiet. Therefore, the only way he could get quiet with Bokuto is walk away without him noticing. So far, he’s gone unnoticed. Akaashi left Bokuto at the arcade to amuse himself. 

Akaashi just really needed to think and thinking is almost impossible when Bokuto is near.

For some reason, Akaashi always yearns for Bokuto’s voice whilst he’s alone in practise. He wants to hear Bokuto pestering him to tell Bokuto that he is amazing. He wants to hear the victory ‘hey hey hey!' when Bokuto does something right. 

It was almost too quiet in the volleyball gym without Bokuto, no matter how much Akaashi liked the quiet.

However, no matter how much he misses him, he could only spend a certain amount of time with Bokuto without getting annoyed. He feels slightly bad about it though. Ever since Bokuto graduated, they -the inseparable pair- haven’t really had time to hang out like they used to.

Akaashi forgot how boisterous Bokuto is.

Akaashi strolled down the beach side, wondering whether to go back to Bokuto. But then decided not to because he could hear the brash voice of Bokuto calling out his name.

“Akaashiiiii!” he whined, “Why did you leave me!?”

“Sorry, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi's apology was empty, of course, he wasn’t sorry for leaving Bokuto at all.

“Are you alright, Akaashi?” Kotaro asked, a heavy concern in his voice, “You’ve been really distracted since we came here,”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bokuto answered, kicking the sand beneath his feet, “Just thinking about something, I guess.”

“Wanna share?”

Akaashi shrugged, “Just thinking about the future, since I’m graduating soon.”

“Are you worried ‘bout it, ‘Kaashi? Cuz if you are, you’re really smart so you don’t have to worry.”

“It’s not that,” Akaashi responded, “I was thinking whether I should continue volleyball after I leave,”

Bokuto stopped in his tracks, “What?” he mumbled, his eyes wide in shock, “What happened to joining a team together?”

Akaashi fidgeted and shrugged, “I don’t know if that’s important to me anymore, Bokuto-san,”

“Are you saying I’m not important to you?” Bokuto scowled, “I thought we were going to continue playing volleyball together like we were before,”

Akaashi remained silent, thinking of a way to phrase what he wants to say without hurting Bokuto even more.

“I can’t keep looking at you from behind, Bokuto-san, you’re going to keep getting better and if I’m not fully committed then I’m going to fall behind,” 

“But, Akaashi, I thought-“

“Bokuto-san, please,” Akaashi begged, “Volleyball has always been a hobby for me, not a career.”

“Akaashi, I want to keep playing volleyball with you,” Bokuto whimpered, Akaashi tried his best to keep a straight face.

“Please respect what I decide, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied, “You are going to be amazing no matter what, even if I’m not there,”

Akaashi felt an uneasiness settle in his stomach as Bokuto fell silent, once again not liking the quietness surround him.

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. Carry on like you have for the past year and you will be fine,”

“I can’t do that, Akaashi,” Bokuto insisted, “I’ve been waiting for you to come up. I knew you’d being coming and that’s why I carried on. Maybe…” Bokuto paused, “Maybe now I shouldn’t carry on with volleyball…”

“No way,” Akaashi’s voice was stern, “Just because I'm not continuing doesn’t mean you can’t. Please carry on with your dream,”

Bokuto hesistated for a moment then said, “I thought it was our dream, Akaashi,”

Akaashi sighed, looking to the ground and carried on walking, hearing the footsteps of Bokuto behind him.

“It still is, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered, hoping Bokuto didn’t hear.

“Then why are you giving up?” Bokuto asked, “I don’t want to believe you, Akaashi. I want you to carry on playing. I want to be with you. If you’re not there, what’s the point?”

“Bokuto-san, don’t get all sad on me. It’s not like I’m walking out of your life forever,”

“But it always feels like forever whenever you’re not around,” Kotaro mumbled, his eyes glistening with tears, “I was so excited when you asked to hang out. I bought you to the beach cuz I know you love it,”

“Thank you,”

“I wanted you to be happy. I've always wanted you to be happy. Happy Akaashi makes me happy. Why can’t you do the same for me?”

“Bokuto-san, this isn’t concerning your future. I will decide what I want to do,” Akaashi’s voice wobbled, does Bokuto know how selfish he’s being?

“Can you do something I want for once?”

“For once? Bokuto, I always do what you want, can’t I do something for myself for once?”

“When? When have you done that, Akaashi?” Bokuto shouted, grabbing Keiji’s wrist to stop him walking.

“I’ve always thought about giving up volleyball after high school, but I went along with you and your dream of us playing together when we’re older because you seemed so happy talking about it!” Akaashi pulled his arm away from Bokuto’s grip.

“How is that what I want? I want us to carry on playing volleyball with eachother!”

“I was being considerate, Bokuto-san. Even though I knew we would never play together after you left!”

“Yeah, considerate my ass,”

“Do you know selfish you’re being? This is my future!”

“Well, I’m so happy, Akaashi. Good luck with your future, Akaashi. Have fun with a future without me!”

Bokuto stomped in the opposite direction. Akaashi watched his back like he always had done. Watched from behind whilst Bokuto moved forward.

~

**5 years later:**

Akaashi watched the scenery go by as the train he was on dashed away from Tokyo. He pushed the glasses he was wearing up his nose and clutched the bag he had tightly.

_This is… so dumb_.

~

Akaashi was usually level-headed, he (almost) always thought things through. He always planned and he hated when things get brash and unorganized. 

So why is he standing outside of the MSBY Black Jackals’ gym? He was there before he even knew how bad of an idea it was.

Bokuto won’t want to see him, it’s been 5 years, for god’s sake. If Bokuto wanted to see him, they wouldn’t have waited so much time too. If Bokuto really loved him…

This is a bad idea, Akaashi is going home. He shouldnt have come. Bad idea. Bad idea. He turned on his heel with a sigh, spotting a familiar orange head of hair sprinting towards the gym.

“Gwah! I’m late! I’m late, I’m late. Woah,” he stopped in front of Akaashi, “Who are you?"

Akaashi hesitated with his answer, “We’ve met before, Hinata."

“We have?! Really? I don't know anyone with glasses. Well, 'cept Stingyshima.” Hinata scratched his head, “I don’t recognise you,” 

The other man sighed before slipping his glasses off.

“Woah?! Akaashi-san?! I’m sorry I didn’t realise it was you!” 

The dark-haired man smiled, putting his specs back on, “Don’t worry,”

Hinata looked around the area, confused, whispering to himself. “Where did Akaashi go? He was just there.”

This kid can not be serious, Keiji thought, “I’m still here, Hinata."

“AH!? Sorry!” Hinata grinned, “Are you going in?” he pointed to the gym.

Akaashi shook his head, “I’m going home,” 

“What? Have you already seen Bokuto-san?” 

“I haven’t, no.” 

Hinata tilted his head, “Then why are you leaving?” 

Akaashi paused and Hinata let out a big sigh, “Come on, Akaashi-san, I’ll bring you in,”

“What? No, no, it’s ok-“ Hinata pulled Akaashi by the arm into the reception. 

“Bokuto-san will be so happy!” The ginger exclaimed, guiding Akaashi through the reception, “Wait here,” he gestured to the chairs. Akaashi sighed before planting himself down. 

Hinata darted off into -what could be presumed as- a changing room, leaving Akaashi by himself. 

He could hear the screeching of sneakers in the gym next to him. He fiddled with his coat zip, his leg bouncing up and down. He should leave whilst he had the chance. 

He should have left when he had the chance. He knew that.

What was he thinking? There’s no way Bokuto would ever want to see him again.

They moved onto the next chapter of their lives without each other. 

That day on the beach, when Akaashi watched Bokuto walk out of his life. Why didn’t he run after him? Why didn’t he tell Bokuto he loved him? Why didn’t they walk back to the train, hand in hand? They could have gone home together, watched a sappy movie and it would have made everything all right. But they didn’t.

Bokuto wouldn’t listen to Akaashi’s simple explanation. Akaashi was too stubborn to follow him. 

They both had their reasons to be angry. But talking about it wasn’t an option then. Nor for the next 5 years apparently. 

They both had their busy lives. Akaashi graduated from high school and left to college (to study literature and language. Double major is very stressful). Bokuto started becoming successful with his volleyball career.

Akaashi was proud of him. Proud that Bokuto was making a name for himself.

But that didn’t stop the ache in Akaashi’s chest whenever he heard his name. That feeling of losing something that could have been beautiful. That feeling of a missed opportunity. They could have been something beautiful. But the early relationship came to a quick stop, it ended before it could even flower with extraordinary colours. 

Akaashi wished that he could have seen it to the end. Akaashi wished, sometimes, he could have carried on with volleyball, carried on with Bokuto. 

Akaashi wished he were still in high school. He still wished he were, moderately, carefree. He still wished that were still by Bokuto’s side.

Akaashi wanted him back so much. He missed Bokuto with an undying passion. He wished he could have had more years of nightly cuddles, sweet kisses, whispering kind words to each other.

He wanted that so much. And he wanted to know if Bokuto wanted that too.

“Akaashi?” 

There he was, Hinata dragging him out excitedly. His hair was a little shorter than when Akaashi last saw him. And how was it even possible that he got buffer (this man is a god apparently)?

"Hello, Bokuto-san,”

A silence filled the air and Akaashi could hear Bokuto whisper to Hinata, “Are you sure this is Akaashi?” 

Hinata grinned before bouncing up to Akaashi and pulled his glasses off, “Don’t worry, this is the one,” 

Bokuto stared from where he was, feeling his hands shake. Why is it only now? Why didn’t Akaashi visit him sooner?

“Five years, Akaashi.”

The black-haired man swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled his glasses from Hinata’s grip, “I know,”

Bokuto took a few steps forward, “I’m playing professional volleyball now,” a glimpse of hope in his voice for Akaashi’s approval. 

“I know, well done.” 

Hinata quickly backed off, tiptoeing away from the pair. He should leave this to them. He doesn’t know much about the situation nor what happened between them. But he sure knows they’ll be gossip later. He can wait till then. 

“I missed you,” Bokuto whispered, taking Akaashi’s hand. 

“I’m sorry,” 

“Don’t apologise, idiot. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Bokuto grinned and for the time being Akaashi felt like everything was all right.

“I’m going to make up for the time we lost, Bokuto-san.”

“All 5 years?”

“Every day of it,”

“That’s a lot of days, Akaashi.”

“I know. We lost a lot of time, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“…Akaashi?”

“Yes?”

“I really missed you,” Bokuto mumbled, catching Akaashi off guard, “I… All this time, I thought you were never gonna come back. I… No matter how much I wanted you, I never even called.”

“It’s okay,”

“It’s not, Akaashi. It’s not okay, I…” Bokuto bowed his head, hoping that Akaashi didn’t see the tears in his eyes (he did).

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi tilted the other man’s head up and pulled him into a hug, whispering, “I missed you too,”

Then Bokuto grinned since that was all he ever needed to hear.


End file.
